


An Evening Out of Order

by Mountainfall



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Immortality, POV Second Person, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28544547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mountainfall/pseuds/Mountainfall
Summary: https://youtu.be/A1OlqxAH3ywInspired by this music playlist and the many comments on it. Go do yourself a favor a read them while it plays. You won't regret it.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Reader
Kudos: 1





	An Evening Out of Order

A huff escapes your lips as you glance around the room. He's here again. No matter when you go he always there, seemingly lying in wait for you. How hasn't he died yet? Even if age is unwilling to take him surely a plague should have. Though given your previous encounter won't be for another century that wish will be in a long time coming.

Eyes flick towards you and a smile forms on his lips. He walks over, his pace steady and sedate. "Milady how lovely to see you again. What name will you be using tonight?"

"Remind what century it is, I haven't had time to craft an identity for the period."

He frowns, "How unlike you. Tell me, what ails you so that you've come to an evening like this with only half baked excuses?" 

He places a hand on your waist pulls you onto the dance floor with him. You wonder why you let him. His touch is gentle tonight, but memories of previous such evenings know the roughness and violence those hands are capable of.

As if reading your mind he says, "My what a dark look you wear this evening Milady. Tell me is this some event we can both remember, or is there another muder attempt awaiting me in my future?"

"I imagine you have serval such events in your future, how many of them are at my hands is another matter entirely."

His laugh is deep and rich and a begrudging smile forms on your own lips. "True enough Milady. But you know, it dosen't always have to be this way for us."

"You mean you'll do me the favor of finally dying one of these times?" You ask sweetly.

"Why do you insist we must always be enemies?" He returns with intensity. 

"What else would we be, friends?" You scoff.

He leans down till his breath tickles your ear, "No, we could be and have been so much more."

**Author's Note:**

> https://youtu.be/A1OlqxAH3yw
> 
> Inspired by this music playlist and the many comments on it. Go do yourself a favor a read them while it plays. You won't regret it.


End file.
